


Ruby's Angel

by White_Rose_Trash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Lapdance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_Trash/pseuds/White_Rose_Trash
Summary: Weiss has a sexy surprise for Ruby, and she is far from disappointed





	Ruby's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the long wait between...well anything. I got into a bad rut of simply not wanting to write. If I'm being honest, I've really been feeling a lack of support lately, and it really kills my morale to write. I don't write just for attention, but I have a desire to share a love for this wonderful ship with people, and when I don't feel like anyone is reading or enjoying it, it makes it hard to want to write. Writing should be more consistent from here on out, and sorry for the long ass note.

Ruby yawned loudly as her and Weiss lay together on the couch. The yawn solidified Ruby’s consideration of going to their bed; it was getting late and it was easier to cuddle Weiss on their bed anyway, that was her goal after all.

Ruby softly kissed the forehead of her girlfriend who was currently resting on Ruby’s chest. “Weiss, babe, let’s head to bed, it’s getting late and I want to hold you for a while before we go to sleep” Ruby whispered

Caring blue eyes lazily rose to meet Ruby’s, and a small smile settled on her lips. “Mmm, that sounds great.”

Ruby gave a brief squeeze in response before separating and going into the bathroom to change. She still wore the same polka dotted pajama pants and loose tank top that she had through all of her Beacon years, but there wasn’t any reason to change it. Besides, Weiss had admitted time after time how adorable and attractive it made her, and Ruby really couldn’t ask for much more than that from an outfit. When Ruby walked out however, Weiss wasn’t changed into her signature nightgown, instead she stood waiting for Ruby near a suspiciously placed chair in their bedroom. Weiss waste no time pushing Ruby into the chair, keeping her there with a warm kiss, her tongue brushing softly against Ruby’s lips and causing the younger girl to hum contentedly. Weiss took two fingers and slowly closed Ruby’s eyelids, whispering in her ear.

“I have a surprise for you, but no peeking. Okay?”

Ruby giggled and kept her eyes shut “Whatever you say princess.”

She hummed to herself as she waited, drifting off into thoughts of just how much she loved Weiss’ attention, until the feeling of warm skin on her legs snapped her back into reality. Weiss’ body snuggled easily into her form and Ruby sighed happily as warmth spread through her. She felt Weiss’ breath tickle her ear, and a gentle hand caress her cheek.

“Open up” Weiss puffed in her ear.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes before blinking rapidly, making sure she wasn’t seeing things. Weiss was currently straddling her, wearing nothing but a simple white pair of panties and a bra. A warm shudder ran it’s way up her spine as she tried to collect the mental power to speak.

“I..Uh..Weiss..Umm” Ruby stumbled

Her awkward expression was quickly silenced by an equally enticing pair of lips, briefly teasing to keep her quiet. “Hush love, I thought I’d give you a little treat for being so great”

Ruby didn’t have enough will to do anything but moan as a response, the definition of Weiss’ body making itself  _ very _ apparent with a wriggle of her hips. Weiss’ slim arms wrapped around Ruby’s back, and the younger girl’s world began to spin as Weiss began gently grinding her hips against Ruby’s own. Her breath became shallow quickly, the warmth gathering wetly between her legs. 

“Mhh, You feel  _ so _ good Ruby” Weiss whispered in Ruby’s ear, producing a full body shudder from the short-haired girl. Weiss’ body was so warm, and the gentle rubbing of her skin against Ruby’s legs felt euphoric. Weiss squeezed Ruby closer, the rest of her body pressing tightly to Ruby’s as she began to lay a series of kisses on her neck. The wonderful feelings began to overwhelm Ruby, and she moaned Weiss’ name sweetly. Ruby’s eyes were locked on Weiss’ face that was currently buried on her neck, focusing on gently nibbling and kissing the soft skin to bring as much warm pleasure as possible. Weiss’ hair was down, cascading over her shoulder and across Ruby’s body, painting a beautiful and erotic picture in front of her. Ruby resisted the urge to ogle Weiss’ body as it grinded against hers for an unknown reason focusing wearily on the girl’s face and quiet noises and moans. After a particularly pleasurable bite on Ruby’s neck that caused her to squeak, Weiss pulled back and rested her arms over Ruby’s shoulder, keeping them close.

“You’re allowed to stare” Weiss said with a giggle “It’s kind of the point”

Just like that Ruby’s hesitation vanished, and she ran her eyes greedily up and down the beautiful body in front of her. The small breasts highlighted by the bra, the color matching Weiss’ namesake, down her pale, flat belly, to her slender legs and the clothed section in-between that made Ruby gulp. “W-Wow Weiss you-you’re-” Ruby stuttered, cut off by yet another sloppy kiss from Weiss.

“And I”m all yours” Weiss whispered with a hot breath against Ruby’s skin. Weiss slowly turned around, making a show of it, displaying the slim legs that she knew Ruby loved so much and suppressing a giggle at the blush it caused. Once her back was facing Ruby, she began to softly grind her modest but firm rear into Ruby’s thighs and center, and the younger girl let out a whimpering moan at the sensation. She could feel the muscles of Weiss’ rear tense and relax as she put moving pressure over where Ruby’s heat throbbed. 

“W-Weiss” Ruby moaned shakily, her arousal smothering any sense of reason as her girlfriend grinded against her, letting out erotic moans of her own. Eventually the amazing sensation slowed to a stop, and Weiss turned around to her original position, enjoying the flustered face of her girlfriend and the sight of her peaks as they strained against the fabric of her tank top. Weiss gave another wet kiss to Ruby’s lips before whispering in her ear with another hot breath “Y’know, this bra is getting kind of annoying, why don’t you take it off for me.”

It took Ruby a moment to realize she was being asked to do something besides enjoy Weiss’ hot body before she nodded shakily and awkwardly undid the clasp at the back of Weiss’ bra. As the restrictive cloth fell away to reveal a set of small breasts and hardened nipples Ruby decided that she was definitely in heaven, and Weiss was her personal angel. Her  _ very _ seductive personal angel. She took a moment to moan at the sight of them before Weiss once again wrapped her arms around Ruby’s back, pressing their bodies close for a kiss. Ruby groaned instantly into the kiss, the thin material of the tank top doing little to hinder the feeling of Weiss’ bare breasts pressed to hers. Ruby simply gave up her end of the kiss, letting Weiss ravage her mouth as her whole body now grinded against Ruby’s. The friction sent waves of pleasure through Ruby’s brain, but it always begged for more. Weiss broke the kiss and grabbed Ruby’s wrist and idly guided it to her breast. “Don’t you want to touch?” she asked with lidded eyes.

“Y-Yes! Please yes.” Ruby squeaked happily as her hand found the soft mound of flesh, running along the underside and squeezing gently. Weiss let out a genuine moan of pleasure, Ruby had always been quite good at figuring out just what pressure would make her beg for more. Weiss increased the intensity of the grinding of her hips as Ruby’s gentle groping forced her to contend with an unbearable heat in her core.

“ _ Mmmm _ .  _ Weisss _ ” Ruby moaned lustfully, consumed by the feeling of Weiss’ hips rocking and the feeling of her soft, sensitive breasts.

Weiss mewled as Ruby’s thumb gently brushed against her nipple, her erotic grinding turning to desperate bucking. She decided to slow them down before she reached a breaking point, causing them both to whine as she separated. As a final show for Ruby, she brought both flexible legs to rest on Ruby’s shoulders, giving the younger girl a perfect view of her favorite spots. 

Ruby’s mind faltered and failed as her speech stumbled. Weiss’ long, creamy legs were each displayed in front of her, the erotic sight topped off by the spot in the middle, the outline of Weiss’ damp folds slightly visible through the thin and wet fabric. “Like what you see?” Weiss asked seductively as her girlfriend failed to function. After several failed attempts at a sentence, Ruby just nodded hungrily as a response. Weiss let out a sultry laugh and settled her legs back down on either side of Ruby. She hugged her warmly and whispered in her ear. “How did you enjoy the show?” she asked

Ruby nipped softly at Weiss’ ear before responding “I soaked through my pajamas because of you, you jerk”

Weiss giggled at the playful comment “I can help with that” a pair of slim fingers found their way between Ruby’s legs and began rubbing over the material of her pants.

Ruby moaned loudly at the contact she desperately needed, rocking her hips into the touch. “ _ Mmmm _ ,  _ M-More Weiss _ ”

Weiss slowly increased the pressure and pace of her circles, burying her face into Ruby’s neck to enjoy the sound of her moans as they reached their peak.

“W-Weiss, I’m g-gonna” Ruby moaned shakily.

Weiss gave a gentle nibble to a well memorized sensitive spot on Ruby’s neck, sending her girlfriend into a blissful finish, smiling at the adorable whimpers and bucks of Ruby’s hips against her fingers. They each took a moment to relish the moment, the only sound that filled the room was of Ruby’s soft panting as she basked in the aftershocks of her climax. 

It wasn’t long before Ruby’s teeth found themselves on Weiss’ skin instead, reminding the heiress of the warmth that was still built up in her core. Wordlessly Ruby lifted herself up, Weiss’ legs wrapping instinctively around Ruby’s body, and she couldn’t help but grind her center against the firm abs that they found. Ruby guided them slowly back towards the bed, their lips locked together in a frenzy of deep kisses. 

Weiss moaned as Ruby pressed her down against the bed, the feeling of her warmth and weight on top of her was amazing. Their fingers interlocked as Ruby nibbled hungrily at the pale skin on Weiss’ neck, causing no small amount of noise from Weiss. Weiss squirmed desperately as her center sought friction. Eventually Ruby noticed her need and shifted their position, providing a knee between Weiss’ legs. She let out a soft cry as she found something to grind against, rocking desperately against the knee and the slight relief it offered. With Weiss’ arousal temporarily finding an outlet, Ruby focused on her goal. 

“I got to see and touch you, but now I want to taste you.  _ All _ of you.” Ruby whispered huskily in Weiss’ ear, and the older girl whimpered needily. Ruby’s hands left Weiss’ and trailed once again to the white-haired girl’s breasts, cupping and squeezing them. Her mouth laid a wet trail of kisses from Weiss’ neck to her collar, leaving faint marks along the way. Weiss whimpered happily, her chest arching into the wonderful touch as her hips continued to buck and squirm on the firm muscles of Ruby’s thigh and knee. Ruby’s mouth eventually met up with her hands. She began to softly peck the sensitive peaks while continuing to knead the underside and brush it with her fingers.

“ _ Hnnn. Rubyy please _ ” Weiss moaned needily, earning a quick response from Ruby in the form of soft circles with her tongue around the rosy bud. Weiss squirmed, desperate for more contact. Ruby finally wrapped her lips around the peak gently, raking her teeth along the sensitive peak and enjoying the pleasured cry it caused. Weiss groaned in protest as Ruby’s mouth left her chest, her hips also rocking against nothing as Ruby moved her whole body down, working close to her goal. She lay a series of greedy nibbles and kisses on Weiss’ smooth belly, worshipping the lovely form. By now Weiss’ breaths only came in the form of whimpers, her center demanding attention and Ruby’s mouth so close to giving it. She pleaded loudly as Ruby lay lingering kisses above the hem of her panties, teasing the skin with her teeth. Weiss whimpered loudly “Ruby. Ruby  _ please _ .” She begged.

Ruby didn’t know how she could possibly deny such a lovely voice begging her to eat her out. It was an exquisite feeling, knowing how bad the love of her life wanted Ruby, and to be pleasured by her. She began with a torturously slow lick over the cotton panties, causing Weiss to squirm in need. Ruby could taste the arousal seeping through the fabric, and couldn’t resist more, pushing the panties slowly to the side and licking over the flesh itself, teasing Weiss’ entrance and lapping up the irresistible substance. Weiss let out a series of desperate whines, her nub throbbing at the lack of stimulation. With a taste of her girlfriends essence, Ruby couldn’t tease her any longer. Ruby slowly peeled off the damp panties, making a show of licking the damp spot in the middle, making Weiss whimper and squirm for what seemed like the hundredth time. All hesitation left Ruby and she let out a hungered growl at the sight of Weiss’ puffy lips that framed the perfect pink nub at the top. She gently gripped each of Weiss’ thighs before pressing her tongue to the hot folds that begged for her touch. Ruby wouldn’t have traded the world for hearing the sultry moan that left Weiss’ throat as her tongue met her center. The low groan turned to a adorable squeak as Ruby’s tongue slowly dragged up to tease the needy clit at the top. 

“R-Ruby. There. Please” Weiss moaned and begged, the sensitive spot overwhelming her brain with pleasure at the touch.

Ruby really didn’t have to be told twice as she began to slowly circle the throbbing clit, her tongue running over the hood over and over, causing a torrent of Weiss’ pleading moans to fill the room. She covered the entirety of the nub with her tongue, every sweet stroke causing Weiss’ muscles to tighten as she drew nearer and nearer to the climax Ruby slowly built her to. 

“Ruby. Ruby. Ruby.  _ Rubyy _ .” Weiss began to moan as Ruby stroked her tongue from the bottom to the top of Weiss’ clit repetitively. Her legs were tense and her voice strained as the never ending stimulation brought her right to the edge. Sensing that Weiss’ finish was mere seconds away, Ruby gently squeezed Weiss’ milky thigh and wrapped her lips around the aching clit. Weiss gasped and held her breath, teetering on the very edge before a gentle suck combined with a firm stroke of Ruby’s tongue pushed her over. A set of sinful moans marked Weiss’ orgasm, her body thrashing in pleasure and always pleading for more. Ruby could feel Weiss’ legs shake and the skin under her tongue pulse as an intense climax overtook her girlfriend, and she hummed happily at the knowledge that she was the cause. She slowed gradually, much to Weiss’ disappointment, bringing her down from her high. As Weiss basked in the afterglow, Ruby kissed her thighs lovingly, massaging the skin gently on her way back up. With her eyes closed, Weiss finally felt Ruby’s messy hair and lips against her neck and shoulder. They each wrapped their arms around each other, basking in the warmth they provided.

“Thank you for everything Weiss...for being amazing...for being you” Ruby whispered softly into Weiss’ ear.

Weiss blushed at the sweet words, hiding it in the shoulder of the girl she loved.

“You’re amazing too Ruby, you obviously showed me a good time too. You never cease to love and care for me, so please don’t forget how much I appreciate it.”

Ruby beamed at the praise and nuzzled deeper into Weiss’ neck, humming softly. “Love you” she added quietly.

Weiss echoed the words and closed her eyes, falling into the wonderful sleep that can only be brought by the warm arms that Ruby offers her.


End file.
